Godzilla vs. Geron: In the Depths of Hell
by Bio-Major Agent85
Summary: The sequel to Godzilla vs. Bagan, After some ships begin to disappear, Japan Believes it to be Godzilla taking up his old vengeful ways. But when the new Monster attacks the mainland, Japan knows that the monster in quesetion is not Godzilla.


Godzilla 

Godzilla 

Vs. Geron

Horror at sea

The bright orange flame of the lighter lit up the small wooden cockpit of the fishing boat as Yakoish Shoniu set fire to his cigarette. Yakoish wiped his bloody hands on his dirty wife beater shirt, and yell over the storm that raged over their small boat. " Be careful with that. You are going to spill them all over the deck." The young inexperienced man pulled too fast on the lever of the crane. The net flipped over, spilling the still flapping fish over the deck. " Damn it." Yakoish looked to the sky and inhaled the sweet smoke from his cigarette, nothing showed, the once clear crisp blue sky was now draped in a sea of black rolling clouds. Lightning spider webbed across the clouds and broke through the sound of the falling rain, " forget the fish. You guys better get in the haul. This storm is getting worse!" Yakoish screams over the crashing of some lightning. The fisherman walked lightly back into the cabin, and back to his post at the steering wheel. Yakoish sat on the old warn out stool, and stared out the small glass square window. The back of boat tipped upward, forcing Yakoish to grab on to the steering wheel to stop from falling. The old fishing boat crashed back to the ground. Yakoish left the cabin, running out on to the deck. Shinu met him there, " what the hell was that?" " I am thinking a whale or something." Says Yakoish. The boat lifts high into the air again, sending the two men sliding down the length of the deck. The boat creaked and cracked under the stain, Yakoish and Shinu got up and saw the long snake like head rising out of the water in front of them. Yakoish saw it but could only see the outline of the giant beast. Lightning lit up the sky to a dark gray and in that flash of light Yakoish looked up at the towering creature as it let out a piercing barking roar.

Terminal 

" It seems that Godzilla has returned and we must take action to counter him." Says Commander Aso letting the anger he feels for the beast escape his lips." But that is impossible, even our most powerful robot Mechagodzilla fall against Godzilla 's power. And how can we battle something that is even stronger than our own technology!" shouted professor Fukazawa. " Also we have to deal with this new form of Godzilla. A more powerful Godzilla. A Super Godzilla. Ken can you tell us why Godzilla transformed when he was battling Bagan." Continued the professor. " Certainly, when Godzilla meltdown large amounts of gamma radiation entered the dead body of Godzilla jr. He revived and become a full adult, but what I think happen is that when he absorbed all the energy some of it was stored away. Meaning he had more than what he could hold and somehow his body took it in and concealed it somewhere. Unlike when Rodan give its energy to Godzilla. Godzilla's body couldn't hold it and unleashed it a pond Mechagodzilla." Ken explains. " What about his new form? How was he able to change." Ask Professor Fukazawa. " During the stress of the battle, the dormant energy came out in a large dose. A overload but Godzilla jr.'s body was a lot stronger, and able to handle the increase of power, and focused it to form into Super Godzilla." " My god. How can we combat something with that kind of power?" Commander Aso speaks as he slithers down in his chair. " As human kind goes we are all doomed."" Sir, I have idea. Godzilla is sleeping now and he will be for a while since he has used so much energy during the fight. If we attack now we may be able to win." Speaks Ken. " We do have the battle ship Atragon, The multipurpose ship that we built to use as a super weapon against rival counties. We have been working on it for some time, but it hasn't been finished yet. So it would be no use to us." " If it's able to submerge under water then its use to us." Ken says with great authority. " Look this is the only chance we have of riding us of Godzilla forever, do you want to pass it by. " ken rises his voice. " When Godzilla wakes up he will be looking for nuclear material, we can either stop him in the water or at the nuclear power plant."" Prepare the Atragon for launch." The commander turned towards Meru who was steering into space at the time. "Meru, we will need your help to locate Godzilla. Are you willing to go aborad the Atragon to found him.""yes." " I am going too." Miki stands up with a grin across her face. " I going too."

Questions

Shou rubbed his eyes, trying to rid them of the over bearing feeling to sleep. He pulled up on the controls of the helicopter raising it farther up into the crisp morning sky. " Damn job, shipping army supplies sucks." Says the young copter pilot. " Plus the scenery never changes, just one long stretch of water." Shou's small round brown eyes spot something floating in front of him about three hundred feet away from the nose of the transport copter. Shou brought the helicopter down some; he peers out the window down towards the right.Three fishing ships laid in the clear blue water half submerged and broken down the middle of the haul. " What the hell?" Shou lifts the Helicopter higher up and thinking about the horrible site he just saw laying in water. The transport helicopter hovered above the designated spot for putting down the cargo. Shou lined the helicopter up so he could set the giant supply box he had hanging underneath him on the giant round yellow circle.The man below gave him a signal with his hand, and Shou disconnected the cable holding the box. Shou landed the helicopter lightly on the large orange H of the busy military base. He opened the door and saw several men dressed in combat fatigues running pass him, and on to one of the hanger bays.Shou leaped out of the cramped cockpit and stopped one of the busy soldiers. " What is going on?"" A Kaiju just attacked a sea port in is now moving to Fukui!" " Your kidding me, I just passed near there. I saw a whole bunch of broken fishing ships that's all." Says Shou. " Yeah they said it come from the sea late last night, and hit the mainland about an hour ago. The brass thinks its Godzilla, I hope it is, because I have a feeling today is my day. I'm going to be the man that takes him down." The pilot runs towards the hanger waving a sign of forgiveness towards Shou. " Maybe I can go watch the fire works if a hurry my ass up." Shou leaped back in to the cockpit, taking over the controls once again. The large helicopter lifts into the air, Shou watches the tens of men run across the field getting ready for a battle. Shou flies over the base leaving it behind. Squadrons of F-18 soar pass the transport helicopter, Shou watches them as they turn over a mountain and vanish. " Ok, that must be where the fireworks are." Shou guides the helicopter along the smoke trail not knowing what lies ahead of him.

Sighting 

Shou directs the helicopter over the Twin Mountains, seeing the black smoke elevate into the air. Shou spots the giant fire building just about two miles in front of him. A red beam shot out from nowhere, flying high in the sky.Jets scurry past, circle around the unseen creature. Two bright blue beams shot from Shou's right, looking down he spots a group of tanks, and maser weapons moving towards the mountain. Shou turned back to catch the giant snake like neck of the creature cut around the corner of the hillside. Its head dark blue in color moved up to greet the f-18 flying its way. The creature was huge, walking on all four. Its feet an odd shape, two toes in front, two in back.Its finned tail waved in the air. It throw back its head, showing off the mane of jagged spikes that lined the back of its head. Its orange short finned back sailed in the cool breeze. Its jaws opened wide, exposing the mess of teeth. Its aim was towards the slow moving tanks coming its way. The air got hot around Shou; smoke being to bellow from the controls and glass pane. The heat continues to raise, Shou watched on. A storm of red energy dots formed in the air and was soon sucked into the creature's mouth. A solid concentrated crimson beam of raw energy erupts from the scaly monster's lips.The energy ray burns through the soil as it makes its way towards the cluster of tanks. The beam rips and tears though the T-10 armor of the heavily shelled tanks, causing a bright explosion. Shou lifts the helicopter up farther, trying to keep from the monster noticing him. The creature looks around with its sinister eyes, looking for its next prey. Its raises its head high and lets out a barking roar. The creature's yellow eye catches the tiny flying green helicopter. Shou panics as the monster opens its large mouth. Shou feels the heat increase as he pushes the controls to their limits. The heat continues to rise, Shou looks out the window, not knowing what the black globs are that have began to hit the nose of the helicopter. Shou looks up to see that the rotors have started to melt and bend under the intense heat.The extreme heat increase as the oncoming beam gets closes. The small helicopter is soon engulfed in red as the beam reaches its destination.

Launch 

The megaton thrusters explode with life as the six push to lift the Atragon into the air.The half rocket and half battle ship rises into the clear sky." Atragon crew , you are cleared for launch." Commander Aso speaks into the microphone. " Loud and clear, operation Depth is underway. Over and out." Captain. Tak Yuki says.The giant battle ship makes its way toward the vast ocean, in tilts to a very odd angle, and dives into the cold lapping waves. The cabin was hot and sticky, as Miki pulls at the collar of the itchy green uniform. Thoughts went through Miki's mind, things that she could not understand to the deepest of her abilities. She doesn't want Godzilla to be killed but then again she wants it to happen to end the suffering the beast has to endure. If the plan goes well then Godzilla will be able to rest in peace finally, not being an outcast of mankind. " Miki are you alright?" Meru asks concerned." Oh, I am alright.""Godzilla sighted!" one of the enlisted man shouted from his post. " Where?" the Captain Godorises out of his chair. " 8 degrees left, next to the Choshi trench." " Prepare to fire. Ready one through six." " Firing numbers 1, 2, and 3." The torpedo missile hybrids launch off from the sides of the long ship. The missiles hit the unsuspecting Godzilla on the shoulder, exploding into small flowers of fire. Godzilla rises from the cold rocky floor of the Pacific Ocean and looks around the surrounding area. Three more torpedo missile hybrids strike Godzilla in the face, enraging the beast. Godzilla in a blind fury unleashes his super heated atomic ray; the blue beam of pure energy finds its mark on the outer side of the Atragon's haul. A cloud of bubbles surrounds the area as more active stirs. The Atragon lines up with the chest of Godzilla, an eruption of yellow sparks of energy circles the nose drill. A wide yellow ray of plasma energy hits Godzilla in its muscular chest. The blast sends Godzilla sprawling back, another large beam burns Godzilla's hide. Godzilla stumbles back as the beam tears through his skin. Mists of red seep from Godzilla's chest as the ray knocks him back. " Increase the attack. We can do this. Fire all missiles. NOW!"The Captain screams. The missiles launch from their pods and engulf the king of the monsters in orange. Godzilla roars out in intense pain as his skin melts under the concentrated heat beam.The water beings to bubble violently and the heat level beings to rise. Miki looks up " another monster." Meru also feels the evil presence bearing down on them. The Atragon crew stops the attack and looks around puzzled, " captain sea temperature is up by forty degrees, the current temperature is now a hundred and ten!" the enlist man's eyes bugle at the sight. A screen of red dots fulls the dark ocean view. " What the hell is that?" the Captain ask. A crimson red beam erupts from out of nowhere and collides with haul of the Atragon, burning through the heavily armored battle ship. A gaping hole appears on the right side of the Atragon as the beam subsides. The battle ship rocks back and forth trying its best to get back into alignment. The Atragon crashes into the sandy bottom of the ocean, kicking up a cloud of dust. Miki looks at one of the outer cameras and points " there."A giant monster swims with much skill towards the battleground. Its swim back and forth, much like a playful sea otter. A roar expels out its mouth as its four legs land near a wounded Godzilla. The monster king badly hurt looks over Geron and roars out at the dragon like monster. Godzilla's jaw drop opens and his mouth fills full with thermonuclear radioactive heat, his nuclear energy surges down his bony spines. The nuclear beam explodes out his mouth, Geron swims up, avoiding the beam before it hits. Geron lands, roars out, and opens its maw. The ocean begins to bubble again as the heat rises, Godzilla bellows out in confusion. The red super heat ray tears through the cold water and strikes Godzilla in his bleeding chest. The monster king hurt even worse by the attack is pushed back by the beam and falls into the deep trench. Godzilla bellows out as he falls down the length of the trench and disappears from sight.

Survivor 

Shou got out of the crumpled Helicopter, and walked out on to the hot sand of Choshi breach. He pulled off his tattered helmet and dropped it to the ground. Shou can't believe that he made the landing stick as much as it did. After the ray reached him, he had moved the helicopter away enough to avoid death from the giant beast, but the intense heat had melted away most of the metal and rotors of the helicopter. Shou had guided the helicopter down towards the beach and dived down into the sand, soften the blow.Shou moved his pale hand to his forehead and brought it back to his face. Red blood glisten in the warm afternoon sun, Shou wiped his blood-covered hand on his fatigues and sat down in the yellow sand. Shou, sleepy and tired, slowly closed his eyes, letting the cool ocean breeze wrap around his face. A loud bubbling sound draw Shou out of his sleep and a flash of white light exploded under the surface of the water just about two miles of where he sat. Another tore through the water, steam began to rise from the span of the water, bubbling and churning. Shou could smell the bold salt water stronger then he could before.Water rose high into the air as another underwater explosion forced it up. Shou covered his eyes as more light illumined the already bright sky. The bubbling settled and the steam disappeared, the light stopped and the water went back to being placid as it was normally.Shou sat back, still watching the water. A muffled roar breaks the noiseless sky and sends Shou to his feet.A tremor breaks and cracks the sand under his boots; Shou jumps back as the sand moves. The water rushes over its self and turns white as the dark blue head of Geron comes to the surface. It opens its long jaws and screams out its terrible song. Shou watches the creature as it makes its way towards the rocky cliff that laid to the right of him. Shou run, and hid himself behind a sand dune, counseling his body from the monster's prying eyes. Geron walked on to shore and its dark scaly skin shined in the light as it vanishes behind the mountain range. 

Rise

On broad the Atragon the crew works franticly to get the large ship out from the bottom of the ocean floor. " What is the damage report?"Captain. Yukispeaks." Levels three of the armor shell have been burned badly. Number six engine destroyed. Thrusters still out of order. That is all." The young man says looking at the screen still. An enlisted man walked into the cabin, " sir we are ready to try to launch." " Good." Replies Captain. Yuki. " LAUNCH!" The Captain yells as he rises out of his seat. The Five-megaton engines explode to life again. The rubble of them could be felt under the Captain 's feet as a crooked smile broke across his middle-aged face. The Atragon lifted above the rushing waters of the ocean and scanned the area. " Prepare to attack, we will get our revenge on that monster that took away our chance of killing Godzilla." The Captain speaks to the rest of the men, inspiring them to fight. Miki sat in her seat in the second cabin alone. The door opened with a whoosh of warm air, Meru walked in, " Miki I have a plan, if we both concentrate we can get summon Godzilla out of the trench to battle with the sea monster." " Godzilla is badly hurt and if we summon him he can get killed." Miki says almost weeping at Godzilla's ill fate. " if we make Godzilla fight the Geron then we can get rid of both of them and Japan will be free of chaos." Meru tries to explain to Miki. " I guess you are right." Miki calmly says. Meru slips her fingers through Miki's and the two close their eyes. Godzilla wounds healed, but still hurt, opened his angered filled eyes. His body made of muscle kicked and swim to the top of the dark trench, ready to fight the monster that wounded him. Godzilla peeked the surface, Shou turned to see the giant monster bellow out as it lifted its torso out of the clear waters of the Pacific. Shou know that Godzilla will be going after Geron. He didn't know if weird ship that had risen out of the waters just before Godzilla was going to do something.All He knows it had to be something built to fight against Godzilla. Shou prepared himself, he know there was a gruesome battle lying ahead.

The thunder of the Gods

The dark clouds swirled and formed into puffs of dark matter. They moved across the dark blue sky, making the sky look even more evil then it did. The giant form of Godzilla rounded the corner of the mountain. The thunder rolled and rippled across the mountains almost awaiting the battle of the giants. The gray clouds above crackled and screamed as atoms began to form within their bodies. Godzilla added to the noise with his loud bellow. Geron's roar could be heard close by as it makes its way towards Godzilla. The Atragon stayed behind, slowly moving behind Godzilla as he walked through the mountain range. Geron came in sight and Godzilla wasted no time as to attack. His mouth turned, and burned with nuclear material as he unleashed it a pond Geron. The blast of atomic fire burns and sears Geron's neck. Geron let out a weep of pain as it gallops like a racehorse towards Godzilla. Geron bucks its head down and uses it like a sledgehammer, striking Godzilla in the head. The monster king is knocked off his feet by the attack and Geron takes the edge. Shou walks up the small hill and watches as the two giants battle it out.Godzilla lifted his tail up and snake it towards Geron right front leg. Godzilla swings it, tripping Geron off his feet. Godzilla rises back to his feet, and charges up another atomic blast. The dark sky lights up with blue radioactive light from the dorsal fins of Godzilla. The monster king lets loose with the blast, sending it across the width of Geron's body. The powerful beam explodes into a display of orange and yellow sparks. Geron screams out as it rises back to standing position. " Sir, we are in position." The enlist man tells the Captain. " Here is the game plan, we attack Geron and then take our prize back." Utters the Captain Godo .Geron rushes towards Godzilla and locks onto Godzilla's wrist. Blood oozes to the surface, dripping from the small puncture holes from Geron's jagged teeth. Godzilla howls in pain and smashes his other hand into the head of Geron, trying to knock the monster from his hand. A yellow plasma beam explodes out of nowhere and strikes Geron in the side, sending the dragon monster rolling away from Godzilla. The Atragon came into view, pursuing the downed Geron. " FIRE!" yelled the captain, his voice echoing through the cabin. The six missiles soared through the air and hit their target with ease.Geron roared out in rage as he stood back up, the surrounding air began to rise as Geron charges up its super heat beam. Red particles began to form in the air, and the heat skyrocketed.The red beam tore through the sky and ripped into Atragon's armored shell. The crimson ray of heated energy scoured the metal haul, causing great damage to the battle ship known as Atragon. " Damage report!" screams Captain Godo . " We have taken massive damage to the right side of the ship. All armor layers have been melt off and under work has been exposed.""Beam cannon has taken a direct hit it may not fire."" missiles pods 1-3 have been destroyed. Phasers 1-4 have been destroyed." The reports poured in from the enlisted man staring at their screens trying to figure out how to fix the damage that haves been inflected to the giant battle ship. " Fire the mega cannon." Says the Captain says very coldly. " Sir? The cannon has taken much damage it is impaired to fire." Says the young man. " Then start the drill, and get the back engines up and running." The Captain says lightly, angered at himself for letting this happen. The nose drill beings to spin and catches up speed each time around.Godzilla lets loose another nuclear blast, tearing a small hole in the side of Geron's neck. Thick vivid red blood slowly makes its way down Geron's long neck. The Atragon's back engines rip to life as glowing flames shot from them. The Atragon tilts to a 105-degree angel, and launches towards the giant dragon monster. The drill digs deep into the side of Geron's shoulder, kicking up muscle and skin. Geron roars out in intense pain, its head wraps around. Geron opens its maw wide as its clamps over the top of the Atragon. Geron pulls the drilling ship from its shoulder like taking out splinter. Geron lifts the ship high into the air and smashes it to the rocky ground below. The ship bounces up from the earth and crashes back down with a loud metal ting. Explosions erupt all over the Atragon as it lays in the wake of Geron, smoking and sparking. The sea monster makes its way towards the badly damaged Atragon, a blue super heated beam of raw nuclear power knocks the monster away before it could do anymore damage. Geron bellows out its familiar cry as it turns to face the rage of Godzilla. The monster king ready to end the battle draws energy from deep within. Another nuclear blast tears pass his curled lips. The blast hits Geron in its wounded shoulder, tearing away more the meaty flesh from the bone. Geron very weak whines in low pitches, as it tries to charge up another superheated blast. The area explodes with heat and fire as the beam beings to form, ripping from Geron's mouth. The heat beam burns across Godzilla's chest, making the king of the monsters stumble back, smoking. Godzilla unleashes yet another blast of his own super heated radioactive ray. Geron badly hurt, beings to stagger around, but not letting go of the fight. Geron rushes Godzilla again, the monster king grabs Geron by the neck and throws him back. Godzilla bites into the scaly flesh of Geron's neck. The sea monster swings its head wildly, trying to rid the pain that has filled its mind. Godzilla bites down harder, trying to control the riotous monster. Godzilla's dorsal fins explode with light as his nuclear blast fills his mouth. Godzilla releases the blast, snapping the neck of the powerful monster of Geron. Its body goes limp as it crashes to the ground, with the king of the monsters towering over it. Godzilla bellows out, the roar rolling over the mountains like thunder of some type of god. Shou watched in amazement as the monster known as Godzilla triumphed over the two, one being a living monster of incredible power, and the other being a flying fortress that has been silenced by the power of Geron. Aboard the downed Atragon, the Captain stews in his own anger, as a Captain he has failed. In the second cabin, Miki and Meru let go of each other's hands. Miki cracks a smile at the fact that once again her Godzilla has pulled through death and beyond.


End file.
